Wireless communication devices are increasingly popular and increasingly complex. For example, mobile telecommunication devices have progressed from simple phones, to smart phones with multiple communication capabilities (e.g., multiple cellular communication protocols, Wi-Fi, BLUETOOTH® and other short-range communication protocols), supercomputing processors, cameras, etc. Wireless communication devices have antennas to support communication over a range of frequencies.
As wireless communication technology evolves, mobile communication devices may be configured to communicate using multiple millimeter-wave, e.g., above 25 GHz, beams. Millimeter-wave receive (Rx) beams may align with a transmit (Tx) beam of a 5G base station, that may be referred to as a gNodeB, or gNB, or a WLAN access point, or other source of communication signals. The receive beams may be from a Pseudo-Omni (PO) codebook (i.e., the range and granularity of steering angles), with a relatively large beamwidth, or may be from a narrow codebook, with a relatively small beamwidth. To form beams of varying beamwidths (e.g., narrower beamwidth for data transmission), different antenna array elements types and arrangements may be used. By changing antenna array element weights (signal amplitudes and/or input feed signal phases), beams can be steered to various different scan angles and/or switched between a PO beam and a narrower beam.